


Following Him

by Qinghe_wildest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qinghe_wildest/pseuds/Qinghe_wildest
Summary: 其实我早就知道，你想回去过那种你曾经失去过一次的生活。所以你离开的时候我才没有挽留。以前我认为，是因为我不值得你留下来，所以你才选择回到过去。后来我又想，会不会是七十年前你没能抓住我的手，会不会是你眼睁睁看着我烁灭，因为你失去了我太多次，所以你才选择离开好让我也尝尝失去的滋味。Steve，追随你已经成了我的本能。
Relationships: Stucky, 盾冬
Kudos: 3





	Following Him

病房里仪器滴滴滴的声音衬得周围极其安静。

Bucky睁开眼，头顶的灯虚晃一闪，他又闭上隔了好一会才重新睁开。从ICU透明的观察窗看出去，队长，哦不应该是Steve，Natasha还有Sam正在外面听着医生对他的伤势评估。

或许是刚醒来眼睛还不太适应，又或者是Steve花白的头发在白炽灯下太刺眼，总之Bucky觉得有点难受，他把头侧向另一边，闭上眼继续睡觉。

病房门被推开时，外面嘈杂的人声如潮水般涌进他的耳朵。Bucky皱了皱眉。两秒之后，门又重新关上，喧闹又如潮水般褪去。

Steve走进来，在床边的椅子上坐下，看向Bucky的目光因为眼角那些苍老的皱纹而带着与两个月前相比从未有过的慈爱。

“Sam，我看过报告了，你们的任务比以往任何一次都更顺利简单，为什么他又受这么重的伤？”Steve回过头，看向Sam。

Sam摇头。

“这不是第一次了。”Steve语气温怒。

是啊，不是第一次了。这两个月以来，Bucky出任务十次有九次都带着满身伤回来，还一次比一次严重，这一回直接昏迷了三天，搞得Sam这几天都不敢直视Steve的眼睛，总觉得愧疚。

察觉到房间里的气氛诡异地沉默，Bucky无奈地睁开了眼睛，“Steve？”

“你醒了，怎么样还好吗？你身上居然有七处枪伤，两处骨折，你怎么会伤成这样？”Bucky昏迷了三天，Steve就在医院待了三天，而我们这位前美国队长已经不同往日那样精力充沛，三天不休息对他来说已经是极限了，现在他满脸疲惫，语气中仿佛还带着一丝摇摇欲坠的无力。

“Steve，我没事。”Bucky扯出一个笑容，对Steve说道：“倒是你……老年人应该多休息。”

“Bucky！”Steve皱着眉头，完全没有理睬他活跃气氛的笑话，加重了语气又问：“你为什么会受伤？”

不同于刚才的关心，Steve这次问的是他为什么会受伤。Bucky一瞬间不知道该怎么回答，徒劳地张了张口，又慢慢闭上。

空气好像被凝固了一般，Steve在生气，但Bucky又猜不透，他到底在气什么。

“Cap，这不怪他……”Natasha站在旁边，试图缓和气氛。

“Natasha，你和Sam先离开。我和他谈谈。”Steve的目光始终紧紧地停靠在Bucky身上，他这次真的伤得很重，被抬回来的那天下午，他满身都是血，Steve甚至都看不出那是他了。

离开前Natasha回头看了Bucky一眼，带着安慰的神情，但Bucky觉得那是同情。于是苦笑着对她眨了眨眼睛。

Natasha是个聪明的人，极擅长洞察人心。恐怕整个神盾局，也只有Natasha知道他为什么频繁地受伤，也只有Natasha知道Bucky的所有心思。你看，和聪明人打交道就是这么畅快，你不说话，只需要一个眼神，他就能懂你。

Bucky摇了摇头，所以七十多年都过去了，他和Steve之间仍然没有结果。他从来没有刻意隐藏过，只是Steve从来没感受到过。

是因为他蠢呢，还是因为没有相同的心意，所以才感受不到呢，Bucky沉默地想。

“Bucky，为什么故意这么做？”房间门关上后，Steve沉声问道，颇有美国队长的架子。

Bucky目光定格在Steve脸上，自嘲地笑着，看啊，他不蠢。

“你笑什么？”

“没什么。”

“这两个月你出任务受的所有伤都是故意的，对吗？”Steve神色凝重地看向Bucky，那表情像带着望子成龙恨铁不成钢的意味。

“是。”Bucky收起笑容。

七十年实在是太漫长，西伯利亚的冰雪也太寒冷，那些日复一日的折磨和黑暗已经深深地烙印进他的骨髓，所以，就算他恢复了记忆又如何，就算他想起了Steve想起了一切又怎样，他已经不是从前那个能讨所有姑娘喜欢的布鲁克林小王子了。他手上沾满了多少鲜血，身后又有多少无辜的冤魂日夜注视着他，连他自己都数不清了，所以你要他怎么忘掉这一切，放下这些沉重的负担和罪孽，变回从前那个人呢。

“为什么？”Steve语气冷冷地，像极了拷问。

Bucky目光毫不回避，直直地看着Steve回答道：“没什么为什么。”

隔了片刻，Steve才接着说：“如果你不想留在神盾局，你可以离开，Bucky。”

Bucky本来想坐起来，躺着和Steve说话，总有一种莫名的压迫感让他喘不过气。可是腿骨折了，打了石膏自己动不了。他总不能在这种严肃的气氛里，说，嘿哥们儿，帮我抬一下腿吧。

“我确实不想留在神盾局。”Bucky说。

当年那个中士早就死在了万丈冰雪之下，现在他选择留下，是刻在骨子里的正义和刻在骨子里的对Steve的爱。这些，就算在他被一次次洗脑之后，都没有改变过。

Sergeant James Barnes，这是他曾经作为一个士兵的责任。

Bucky看向Steve，那蓝色的眼眸里好像真的被西伯利亚的冰雪反复浸泡过，眼底藏的全是寒冷。

“你知道我不会强迫你。如果你不愿意，你可以离开。”

他其实很想告诉Steve，不是只有你美国队长有责任，他同样有……至少有责任去赎罪。但他没有说出口。

过了好久，他才缓缓说道：“Steve，你让我去哪儿呢？是让我回到西伯利亚那片寒冷了七十年的黑暗，还是让我回到布鲁克林假装什么都没发生，又或者随便哪儿，罗马尼亚或者什么地方隐姓埋名独自苟活？”Bucky平静地说，好像是真的提出了可行的方案在向Steve询问参考意见一样。

“Bucky！”Steve很不爽他的这种语气。

“Steve，你知道，我根本没地方可以去。”

Bucky这种淡淡的语气，有那么一瞬间刺痛了Steve。他满世界找他，千方百计证明他的清白，是想让他能拥有属于自己的，他想要的生活。而现在，对面的那个人，却说，他根本没地方可以去。就好像在说，你根本用不着救我，反正我已经差成那样了。

Steve沉默了好久，用他那已经因为衰老发灰的眼睛看了Bucky好一会儿，才缓缓地开口：“你是在怪我吗？”

“什么？”Bucky不太确定Steve究竟指的什么。

“我自私地让你加入神盾局，成为复仇者联盟的一员。”

“怎么会，你怎么会这么想？”Bucky微微一笑，“Steve，你是唯一联结了我过去和现在的纽带，你明白吗？我怎么可能怪你。”

“那你就是怪我选择回到过去，而没有留下来继续与你并肩作战？”面前这个头发花白，满脸皱纹，步履蹒跚的Steve结结实实地比Bucky多活了七十多年，可当他和Bucky说话时，语气动作却依然是七十年前的模样。

Bucky看他，一副今天誓死要问出原因的执拗模样真的与从前别无二致。

“是啊，我怪你。”Bucky突然笑了，“我怪你为什么能决绝地丢下我一个人，自己回去。明明我才是最懂你的人啊。”

Steve愣住了，他没想到会听到Bucky这样的回答。

“Steve，时隔七十年醒来后的迷茫混乱，我不比你少，甚至，某种意义上来说，我承受的比你更多。”Bucky始终冷静地说着，这些话其实根本无关紧要，不过是Steve非要得到一个答案，便说给他听罢了。

“当时我不想拖累你，但你还是坚持被我拖累了。幸好你我当时都足够坚强，也有那么多真正的朋友。”Bucky顿了顿，思绪有些混乱，他自己都不清楚他在说些什么。“我理解你的选择，Steve，我知道你为什么想回到布鲁克林，想去过你曾经失去的生活。这个世界上，没有人比我更了解你。”甚至有可能，在他决定留在过去之前，Bucky就已经猜到了，不，是肯定猜到了。所以临别之时，才会说“I'm gonna miss you,buddy.”

“我只是……想……”只是累了，只是想试试安稳的生活，Steve想说。他只是选择了他的人生做了最好的打算，他原本理直气壮，但这一刻看见Bucky眼里的那抹落寞，他居然有点说不出口。

这不是Steve第一次在Bucky脸上看见这样的神情，上一次看见，是两个月前，他去归还原石之前，与他短暂的离别前。当时他还在想，Bucky什么时候变得这么矫情了，不过几秒钟，有必要说我会想你吗？

直到现在，直到这一刻，他好像从Bucky的话里明白了什么，但他不敢想，因为来不及了。

“Steve，你的选择没有错。”

你的选择没有错，只是你的选择里没有我。

这是我唯一的遗憾。

“Hey pal，看看你的脸都疲惫成什么样子了，老年人要有老年人的自觉，回去休息吧。我也……该休息了。”Bucky心想，说了这么多话，真的挺累了。

Steve沉默地站起来，他真的是个彻彻底底的老人了，连走到病房门口几步的距离，都仿佛要了他的老命。

他回过头，看见Bucky注视着他。于是，他像往日他们分别前一样，说道：“Don't do anything stupid until I get back.”

Bucky也和往日一样，眼角上扬，回答：“How can I?You are taking all the stupid with you.”

房门再一次被打开，又关上。Bucky想了想，伸手拿过左边柜子上的手机，点开信息，点开备注了Steve的那一栏。

窗外的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙，在地板和病床上投射出长长的一线。Bucky看了看输入框里的内容，“I will not leave, Steve. That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm fllowing him.”然后轻轻点下了发送。

他放下手机，将金属手臂也伸到被子里。

Steve，追随你已经成了我的本能。

“你永远是我沉睡的那片海。

“是布鲁克林湛蓝的天空。”


End file.
